


roxy renewed

by kingmicky101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Robots, can a robot feel depressed?, dirk regrets everything, robot roxy, roxy dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: roxy wanted to surprise dirk with a visit sadly it worked a little too well





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> really badly written :D

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] opens a chat with timaeusTestified [TT]  
[TG]: heyyyyyy dirky!  
[TT]hey rox what's up?  
[TG] just wantin to know how you doin this fyne day  
[TG]fine day  
[TT]uuh its raining heavily. okay i guess? wh-  
[TT]roxy hold up i hear something outside.  
[TG] :0 oh nooooes what is it dirky?  
[TT] just hang on rox  
[TG]sure thing dirky i'll be ryte HERE ;D  
[TG]rite  
[TG]right  
timaeusTestified [TT] is idle  
[TG] :/

dirk got up from his chair, pulling his katana from his syladex he approached the front door  
he snuck a look through a near by window but was only to make out a shadow slowly moving back and forth   
he wasn't too sure what it was bu he wasn't going to risk it. just as he went to back away it burst through the door, dirk wasn't gonna wait to see what it was he lunged forward with his sword and stabbed it through he held still waiting  
"d-dirky....?'  
no no nonononononoNO  
he stared up at the intruder  
"rox? oh fuck, oh shit. ROXY??"  
he pulled back the sword and she fell forward onto him supporting her wait he picked her up and moved her to a nearby table and laid her down  
"g-got yah good di-didn't i dirky heh.....this really hurts...."  
"roxy oh god i'm so sorry i though- i thought it was a drone or SOMETHING rox what were you thinking?!?!"  
he was rasping at his face trying to stop any tears before they came as he looked around for something ANYTHING that can help stop the bleeding  
but he cut all the way through and she's already bled way to much for him alone to save her  
"i waz thinkin it'smy boys b'day not gnna let him spend it alone ....again....surprise ..dirk.y?"  
he laughed hysterically fuck here come the tears   
"rox i-rox?"  
her head slumped eyes still open and a small smile still on her face  
"roxy"  
he shook her lightly  
"roxy??  
she didnt budge  
"ROXY!?!"  
she wasn't responding he couldn't handle this he kissed her and checked through his dreamself she wasn't responding  
he checked her pulse nothing. he kissed her again and again nothing  
"roxy roxy roxy wake up please...please"  
he tried everything he could but she wouldn't come back and her dreamself refused to wake up

roxy lalonde was dead in his house and it was all his fault.....


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks, it had been 3 weeks since the 'incident' the first one was spent in shock the second in denial and disgust at his actions the third........ he couldn't just sit by anymore he had gotten rid of the body a while ago there wasn't exactly anywhere to bury her and he wasn't just going to dump her in the ocean no way she was going to rot in the batterwitches waters he cremated her as best he could but he still couldn't handle the thought she was dead she....was the only other living being he knew of in this time and he was scared of being alone he didn't think he could handle it so he did what he did best he planned his next creation......

it took him a while but he managed to open her captchalogue modus and got her things out with it he had access to her phone and computer after some digging he came across all the pictures videos chats and even drawings of her he could now to put them all together. he had to fully study her character looks down to the last detail it took him several months before he was even positive in his knowledge of her and all her quirks and behaviours now to start programming. she had to be perfect. she had to be.....he needed her to be ROXY again.....

many many test runs and failed versions he had something it was almost exact to her personality he was giving it memories now programming emotion and genuine personality was a tough thing to do but he needed to get this right HAL was even helping for some reason. he wanted to give up so many times but it wouldn't last more than a day before he was back in his work space gods what must jane and jake think of their absence? he couldn't face them alone he couldn't......couldn't tell them what he had done he needed to make this right again.....

test chat no.6533  
[TT] has opened chat with R0x7[R0]  
[TT]Roxy? please work  
[R0]dirkey? is that you? oh my gooooosh how long has it been you big goof!  
gosh when was our last chat? like FO EVA AGO :/ where ya been?  
[TT]heh. i... i've been working on a project.....you know me  
[R0]dirkey you better be takin care of yourself :0 what'd janey and jake think?  
[TT]you.....you're right..it's just this project is really important i'm.....i'm scared rox  
i'm so fucking scared right now i n NEED this to work  
[R0] woah woah dirk hey hey listen to me it's ok whatever it is i know you can do it you're amazing  
you've always been amazing no matter the project remember when you first showed me squarewave?  
you were pretty bummed he wasn't what you were planning but he was one of your first robots!  
and he could actually learn and shit he ws da bomb like totally amazing and from there you just kept getting better and better  
[R0] and then you came out with HAL? and your brobot??? dirkey you had robots that had their own personalities they started out copies but   
it was like the were living whaever project you have next is gonna blow everyone's mind dir BOOOM i believe in you ;) this will work!  
[TT] .....you know what roxy.......i think it will. thanks.  
[TT]has ceased chatting with R0x7  
[R0] good luck :)

it was ready... he was sure of it ......now he just needed to make the body it had to be perfect he would need to make it flawless. he needed this to work so bad now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha another shitty chapter short and terrible i just needed to get across that it took like a whole year for planning and programming alone also this is like 2 or 3 years before game i forgot to mention that so jane and jake never even get to meet real roxy just her mechanic copy >:D
> 
> and yep R0x7 doesn't realise she's a robot she see's nothing amiss this will be fun


	3. Chapter 3

it is now a little over a year since his fatal mistake dirk had been working nonstop till he passed out unable to continue an unhealthy habit which caused him to figure out a pseudo sleep phase which allows his mind rest but his body continues activity 

she was nearly ready the robotic form in front of him looked like a metallic roxy all her features standing proud all joints fully functioning he and with full fluid movement he didn't even achieve with his brobot and she had functioning nerves she could feel, taste and think freely next was to synthesise the skin and hair he wanted to make it seem as realistic as possible he took samples of her before.....  
he was almost done with the hair he had to make it possible for it to grow despite the metal skeleton instead of the human nutrients naturally formed the skin was tricky it would die quickly he tried many different techniques but nothing could make it hold without everything else and a living body he tried a few alternatives and decided he'd have to use a thin layer of rubbery tissue and carefully design it and attach hair follicles into each bed so on to make it seem real now all he had to do was attach it and rout in all the nerves through skin just a little more and she'd be ready R0x7 would make everything better.....

"test 57 reflex and pain registry"  
he was finishing up on the tests with skin the same he had done before applying it to see if it hindered any of its functions so far he had had to reconstruct the knees and hip a few fingers and even 3 teeth to make everything work right checking for proper movement in each muscle and joint and all pain receptors and regrowth she was ready for the final test

he was going to merge the mind and the body and see if she can control it and believe it's real he couldn't even let R0x7 know she had to believe she was the real thing so he went about setting up the room and discarding all spare parts and plans he made it look like a hastily made medical bay with a heart monitor a few scans and an iv setting her up on a bed he psyched himself up. it was now or never he reached over and lifted her left eyelid reaching for the button with a pin he made it non reachable unless you new what you were looking for there couldn't be a mistake

he sat back and waited

R0x7's breathing started up chest rising and falling calmly like she was in a deep sleep thr hart monitor began a calm slow beeping and the scans showed minimal brain activity it would take 5 minutes for her to fully start up so he waited right by her side

roxy's eyes began fluttering slightly and a mumble left her mouth she felt strange kind of heavy? and stiff? there was a strange beeping coming from her left she opened her eyes to see what was going on and.......where was she it looked like an old time hospital the ones her and dirk read about from before condy wait.....dirk! where was-

"roxy? are you awake?"

she turned to her right and saw dirk without his glasses looking so tired and scared and weary but so hopeful.....what happened? "dirk? what's going on?" he opened his mouth but began crying she had never seen him like this she reached over and pulled him in for a hug answers could wait her friend needed her.


End file.
